Because Everyone Loves a Bit of Skirt
by Camunki
Summary: 'Blaine and Kurt are home alone. Kurt is wearing his skirt. Blaine sees this as an opportunity. It's all going fabulously, that is, until the rest of the Hudmels arrive.' Klaine  Blaine/Kurt  S!kurt, Rated M, Semi-public smut, Oneshot.


**Name:** Because Everyone Loves a Bit of S!kurt(...uh, Skirt.)

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating:** M, naturally.

**Warnings: **M. I say it again, _**M.**_ That stands for mature. Mature as in two guys having sex semi-publicly. If slash bothers you, leave. If sex bothers you, leave. If Glee bothers you...well...what the heck are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: **If I were Ryan Murphy, Kurt would have gotten laid by now. If I were FOX, Firefly would be still be going.

**Prompt: **(From the Glee Kink-Meme) Blaine and Kurt are home alone. Kurt is wearing his skirt. Blaine sees this as an opportunity. He catches his boyfriend and makes him sit on his erection (Blaine already had made painfully clear to Kurt before that whenever he wears the skirt he should not wear underwear). Kurt is riding Blaine's cock, both of them fully clothed, Kurt's back to Blaine's chest...when the rest of the Hudmels arrive.  
As soon as they see Blaine they go to the living room to join the boys. Burt sitting directly across from them "trying" to be ok with his boy sitting in a guy's lap (not knowing how deep that guy's cock was buried in his son). All Hudmels were there trying to be friendly and talk to Blaine.  
Kurt is MORTIFIED, most of all because the situation is not making Blaine's cock softer, it is actually getting harder and thicker inside of him and every little move he does makes Kurt's eyes glass over and he has to bite his lips to keep from moaning. I leave to the author if they ever notice.  
Bonus points  
-If Carole notices that Kurt seems a little feverish  
-If Blaine is also struggling but he most of the time manages some control.

**Notes: **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF GLEE, specifically 'Never Been Kissed,' maybe a bit of 'The Substitute' and 'Furt,' but I can't remember.

* * *

**Because Everyone Loves a Bit of S!Kurt **

When Kurt and Blaine started dating, Kurt had never done _anything_ more than kiss a guy before. And, in his defense, his kiss with Karofsky hadn't exactly required much skill on his part, nor had he much time to figure out exactly _what_ he was feeling from it.

So when Kurt was finally comfortable with it and kissing Blaine became touching and touching became putting things in the-place-where-only-fingers-had-strayed-before, Kurt was surprised at some of the things that made him see white. But even more, he was surprised at _most_ of the things his boyfriend found arousing.

Like his skirt. Kurt was pretty sure he could never wear this skirt again without popping an insta-boner, because the moment Blaine saw it, he'd had this _look _in his eye, like a cat who'd just spotted a mouse. A mouse covered in catnip, even. It was, after all, probably the most daring piece of clothing he owned, and (despite his qualms about the prom kilt,) if Blaine's response to Kurt wearing the girls' cheerio outfit that one time was anything to go by, he liked a bit of skirt…in the literal sense of the word only.

Honestly, it wasn't as if the thought of seducing his boyfriend _hadn't _crossed his mind when choosing to wear the skirt today.

Today, when he knew that Burt was taking Finn and Carole to a game and wouldn't be back until late. They had the house all to themselves, and Blaine saw this as the opportune moment to fuck Kurt in every room they hadn't tried it in yet.

Number one priority: Living Room.

'Blaine.' His internal plotting was cut short by Kurt, standing with his hands on his hips and his eyebrow raised. 'What are you doing?' Head cocked to the side, Kurt was absolutely adorable and he had no idea. (Well, maybe he did, but he had the innocent act down to a T.)

'Thinking about how I'm going to fuck you in every room of the house.' Nonchalant, Blaine glanced from the TV, that was currently blaring Judge Judy, and smiled at his boyfriend, whose face had turned very red, very quickly.

'Oh, really?' He couldn't disguise the way his voice squeaked at the end there, but Blaine just thought it was cute and waved him over.

'What do you say? I think if we start now, we can manage it before the Hudmels get back.' Kurt scoffed at the name Blaine used for his and Finn's combined families, but smiled flirtily.

'I don't know,' he replied, as casually as he could when blood was rushing down south, 'it's a pretty small house, barely a challenge. Though _your_ house would be more exciting.'

They laughed, but they both knew that if they fucked in every room in Blaine's house, which had a ridiculous amount of rooms considering how small his family was, he wouldn't be able to walk for a month. Not to mention they'd probably end up running into Blaine's dad, who Kurt had the pleasure to only meet once or twice, thank goodness.

'Come here,' Blaine whispered and Kurt drew closer, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips that quickly turned into something much deeper, Kurt settling on Blaine's lap, straddling him.

Kurt smiled knowingly to himself as Blaine's hands travelled up his legs, ghosting past his knee-high socks and brushing against his thighs. Blaine let out a sigh of pure arousal as his fingers reached Kurt's groin, totally unclothed.

'You didn't wear any.' he said, vague and almost surprised. He began to fondle Kurt's dick underneath the skirt, and Kurt let out a breathy moan.

'I thought that was rule number one of our relationship?' Kurt replied, mockingly 'No underwear…' He gasped at a sharp jerk '…with skirts.'

'Rule number two is that only I get to take the skirts off.' Blaine groaned as Kurt started thrusting down onto his lap. He was completely hard now, and Kurt's soft moaning wasn't helping matters.

'Zip's on the side.' Kurt moved his hand to help unzip the skirt but Blaine stopped him.

'Later. We're keeping the clothes on this time. I want to see you cum all over that pretty skirt of yours.' It was a lusty growl that went straight to Kurt's dick and made him somehow forget that this is his absolute favorite skirt that he had to wait weeks to order from H&M because for some reason, they wouldn't stock large numbers of it. Seriously, Kurt knew that all men weren't as fabulous as him, but this skirt was gorgeous.

Thankfully for Blaine, he loved him even more than this skirt (and he really, _really_ loved this skirt) so the comment was buried somewhere between "I love you and would do anything for you" and "I want you to fuck me right now".

'Turn around,' Blaine groaned, his voice deeper than usual. Kurt, panting _higher_ than usual, quickly obliged, standing with his back to his boyfriend. He could hear Blaine unzipping his fly and turned his head to watch as he took out his cock and pumped it a few times before pulling a condom and a tube out of his blazer. With the casual air of a man who'd done this far too many times, he ripped the condom open with his teeth and Kurt couldn't help but stare as he slipped it on himself and quickly lubed himself up. Kurt knew that this was supposed to be the unromantic part of things, but watching Blaine bite his lip as the cold lube met his dick, and rubbing it on his fingers, ready for Kurt's ass…it was so unbelievably hot that Kurt was surprised he didn't cum right there.

Blaine slid the tube and the condom wrapper nonchalantly back into his blazer pocket, then, using one hand to hitch up the skirt, slipped a lubed up finger into Kurt with barely a warning. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as the cold finger entered him, and he squirmed uncomfortably at the intrusion. Blaine gave him a little while to get used to it, then added another finger in and wriggled them about as much as he could. His middle finger brushed Kurt's prostate and Kurt moaned loudly, his knees nearly giving out beneath him. Blaine chuckled, taking a handful of his ass and massaging as he stretched him out with a third finger.

'Don't worry,' he breathed into Kurt's back, 'you'll be sat down soon enough.' At this, Kurt could do nothing but let out a soft groan, since his senses had all abandoned him and his knees were shaking dangerously. Blaine continued to stretch him with three fingers, deliberating brushing against that spot every so often and smiling when Kurt stiffened with every pulse of pleasure.

Blaine was nothing if not meticulous, and, as per usual, when Kurt played the part of pitcher, Blaine followed his routine of going up to four fingers before fucking him. Kurt loved it and hated it at the same time: whilst he appreciated that Blaine was just making sure he was prepared, it was frustrating and long-winded and Kurt was _not_ a patient person.

_'Blaine!'_ he whined, his voice high and desperate in the way only Kurt Hummel could make sexy. 'I'm ready, already!' It wasn't a request, it was command, and Blaine knew better than to deny him any longer.

With another jerk or two to his dick (not that he needed it,) Blaine maneuvered Kurt's ass onto him, pulling apart the cheeks slightly to get the right angle. Kurt was squatting awkwardly, and Blaine knew that all he wanted to do was thrust downward right there and then. But he kept a firm hand on him, making sure he didn't move and then slowly (torturously so, Kurt thought,) lowered him down.

'_Ahhhnn…'_ Kurt let out a low moan as Blaine began to fill him and then relaxed himself entirely onto Blaine, which made the older boy groan with pleasure as he was pushed all the way inside. Kurt's legs were spread wide, allowing Blaine to thrust gently against him. He took his cock in his hand and pumped slowly, letting Kurt get used to the sensation.

'Oh, _god,_ you're so tight.' Blaine murmured into Kurt's Marc Jacob jacket as he used his hands to help him thrust. Moving took all of Kurt's muscle strength and he was rapidly turning to jelly, moaning incomprehensively and shaking. 'So fucking tight, I could sit here all fucking day-'

And that was when the front door opened.

If they had been in any other room in the house, it would have been okay. But the living room was _right next to_ the door and so Burt, Carole and Finn were in the room in seconds.

Kurt didn't know enough swear words to even begin to describe the situation. His legs closed faster than a whore with a bankrupt customer, and Blaine couldn't help but shudder at the tightness that accompanied it. He retracted his hand quickly and laid it awkwardly around Kurt's shoulder.

'Hey, Kurt!' Burt waved at his son, then looked as if he was punched in the stomach as he saw his son's position. Kurt knew he couldn't _see_ anything, but he was still sat on a guy's lap on a three-person sofa, which didn't exactly scream innocence.

'Hey, dad.' he struggled to say, 'Um. You know Blaine. We were just…watching TV.' Luckily for him, the TV was still on, not that either of them had been paying attention to it .

'Right.' The word "uncomfortable" didn't nearly express how Burt looked, but Carole didn't seem bothered by any of this, and sat down right next to Kurt and Blaine, in the middle of the sofa. Finn shot the two of them a look of confusion before sitting next to his mom. Burt gave a sort of half-shrug and sat down on the chair directly opposite them.

Kurt had no idea what to do. Here he was, sat with a guy's dick stuffing his ass full, only just covered by a skirt, of all things, while his whole direct family sat around him, making small talk. It wasn't like he could get up or anything, because Blaine would be completely exposed. He shifted slightly and felt Blain move inside him.

'W-what happened to the game?' He tried desperately, but couldn't disguise the stutter in his voice. Burt eyed him warily.

'Postponed. Gas explosion at the stadium or something.' He replied, and Kurt nodded sharply, _too_ sharply. 'You alright?' Burt asked him, with that look of bewilderment he got every time Kurt started talking about fashion or Broadway.

'Fine, dad.' Kurt answered quickly, smiling as sweetly as he could possibly muster. Burt gave him a fleeting suspicious look, but let it go.

'So, Blaine.' Burt cleared his throat, 'How's Dalton? You have to work hard there?' He was trying to be polite, Kurt knew, but this wasn't exactly the time.

He realized that he was sat right in front of Blaine's face, so shifted backwards so they could speak face to face.

_Not_ a good idea. Not only did he manage to thrust himself down _hard_ he also somehow angled it _perfectly_ against his prostrate.

_'Aaa-'_ He groaned, unable to help himself. Even as he did it, he was panicking. '-actually…' Burt was staring now, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was his impromptu moan or the fact that he was suddenly drawing out his words so strangely. 'Actually,' he repeated, as if the first time hadn't been enough, 'Blaine's really s-smart.' Oh, _god,_ did he feel good. 'He doesn't have to put any effort in to get As, right?'

Blaine wasn't replying. In fact, Blaine seemed to have lost all notion of reality, his eyes were glazed over and he had a sort of blank expression that Kurt recognized, and at one point had dubbed his _brain dead_ look.

_'Right?'_ Kurt repeated, and clenched, _tight._ He felt Blaine shudder immediately in response, and his mouth opened a little in a silent moan, before he pulled himself together.

'Uh…ah…right.' Such an undignified response was very unlike the private-school educated boy, but Kurt forgave him because at least he was talking, something that he had the feeling he may lose the ability for if Blaine stayed in him much longer.

Then a conversation seemed to spark, and Kurt was aware that everyone was talking, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying. Somehow, he was getting more turned on and he wasn't sure why, since Blaine was only moving a tiny bit, barely enough to cause friction. But it was undeniable, he could feel the heat rising and his stomach was beginning to clench with tingly pleasure.

It was then that he realized what was happening. Blaine, whose erection had ebbed a bit with the initial shock, wasn't continuing to soften like one would expect in this situation; he was actually getting _harder._ Kurt bit down on his lip and gave a strained smile as he felt Blaine's cock filling him up to its utmost potential.

He was going to orgasm, in front of his whole family. In front of his _dad._ In front of _Finn._ Oh, _god._

'Kurt, honey?' Carole's voice floated into Kurt's haze of lust. 'Are you alright? Your eyes look a little glassy…' Kurt wanted to reply that he was fucking sure his eyes looked glassy, he was on the brink of orgasm, for fuck's sake! But this was his stepmother here, so he simply kept the smile plastered on his face and informed Carole that he was perfectly fine, thank-you-very-much.

Blaine seemed to be faring much better, probably because he was somewhat aware of Kurt's increasingly large problem (being caused by Blaine's increasingly large something-else,) and most likely found it hilarious or damn sexy. He was just kinky like that.

Speaking of kinky, Kurt couldn't believe how turned on he still was, sat in the presence of his family like this. It was definitely something to do with the small, but very existent movements Blaine was making, which were slowly becoming sharper. Then, in what would appear to the others to be Blaine shifting in his seat to accommodate his heavy boyfriend, Blaine thrust with almost full force into Kurt, and the smaller boy could barely hold back a scream. He bit his lip hard and balled his hands into fists. He was so, _so_ close, and he was pretty darn sure that if he came, it wasn't going to be subtle.

This is the point where the light bulb went on over Carole Hudson's head. Kurt could see it in her eyes, the ever so slight widening and the flicker down to their laps.

'Burt.' She said, very suddenly, her voice higher pitched than usual, 'Can you help me in the kitchen for a bit? I could use an extra hand.' Burt shot her a look of confusion: both of them were aware he couldn't cook, but he took it as an invitation for a husband-wife bonding thing, and smiled softly, following as Carole walked very briskly out of the room. As they were leaving, she looked back briefly at Kurt with a look that said _we're going to talk about this later,_ but right then, Kurt couldn't care less.

He was shaking now, and it must have been noticeable. His lip was starting to bleed and he usually hated the taste of blood, but somehow it turned him even more. Maybe he really was a masochist. Or an exhibitionist. Considering how vanilla he came across, Blaine sure did bring out the kinkiness in him.

_Hold out, don't cum, not in front of Finn, not in front of your stepbrother, oh my god it's so good need to move need to cum…_

Kurt could feel even his thoughts beginning to fall apart at the seams as the shaking became outright shuddering.

Finn had no clue what was going on: _No. Fucking. Clue._ 'So, Blaine, did you see the game on-'

'Finn.' Kurt said, very firmly. 'You know you're like a brother to me and I would never hurt you without a totally justified cause, but-' a gasp for breath as Blaine started rocking. Finn was _still_ oblivious. 'if you don't leave this room right now, I'm going to freakin' _kill you.'_

He'd apologize to Finn later, Kurt decided, as Finn scarpered out of the living room as quickly as possibly, totally baffled, but fearful of the Wrath of Hummel.

And fuck-yeah-finally they were alone. Kurt let out a moan of relief as Blaine's rocking turned to thrusting and his hand snaked back around his dick, fisting him aggressively. It took only a few jerks before Kurt was coming. Quickly, Blaine forced his other hand over Kurt's mouth so that Kurt, biting down, moaned his name quietly and, sure enough, splattered his skirt white. Blaine let out a soft groan, muffled by Kurt's jacket as he came inside him, his body wrecked with spasms.

Kurt, with as much energy as he could muster, practically leapt off him, not because he wanted to but because Burt would probably return any minute, and his legs gave way underneath him. Blaine immediately leapt to his aid, knowing full well that Kurt always got all tired and floppy after orgasm. Kurt leaned into his arms, groaning softly. Then, after just managing to tuck himself back in and zip his pants, as casually as possible, he half-walked, half-dragged Kurt to his room, where Finn lay on the chaise, reading a sports magazine. As soon as he saw them, he bolted, and Kurt wondered briefly if he'd twigged. No matter, he shrugged; Finn was probably going to walk in on a lot worse in future.

'Clothes,' was just about all Kurt could muster with a weak gesture to his wardrobe, which Blaine instantly understood and rushed to find him a new outfit. Luckily, his boyfriend was also fashionable (though not quite as fabulous) so he trusted him. With much difficulty, Kurt pulled himself up and took off the skirt, careful not to rub the stains further. Later, Blaine would complain about Rule Number Two, but he didn't care, he was too tired.

For a moment, he contemplated balling the skirt up and throwing it away, but he didn't. Instead, he threw it into his laundry basket with a small smile.

After all, there were still quite a few rooms left in the house.


End file.
